Stand by you
by Planet Mayonnaise
Summary: If...you are not you...and i'm not me...Will we be together?Story of Gaara and Hinata.
1. begining

I sang alone in the darkness of night

Hoping that somebody would notice me

The real me that's inside my heart

The real me that nobody ever sees…

I'm forced to be who I shouldn't be,

Strong, brave, just like the "me" that people believed.

I'm surrendered by the deadly color of red

Can't breath, can't get out!

I'll just sink, sink… sink!

In this morass of screaming soul…

I need to be more powerful,

But I have already used all my strength to fake…

Please…somebody please find me…

See the real me that's crying inside,

Then I won't be alone anymore,

Then my heart won't hurt anymore…


	2. Gone1 Hinata

1,

Hinata

I can't stop myself from crying, so I let my tears slide down.

Why? No matter what I do, I just won't success. I worked so hard but there's just no progress…not at all. I did try, didn't I? But…but every time I try, I lost. Every things I did…is wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I've trained with my teammates. Obviously, they've made progress…but me…I'm still a poor little weakling. Yes, I am weak, physically and spiritually.

Weak, talentless, useless, babyish… I hate these words! But yet, I couldn't find anything more specific to describe myself. All these years, I tried to be stronger, I tried to change myself, but nothing worked. I can't do anything about my fate, right? That's what big brother Niji said. I don't want to believe in his words, but I have to admit it... He is right. I'll always be a failure. Then why should I even try to success? There's no point of doing that.

I admire Naruto, I wanted to be like him. Then I can change myself like he did, then I could prove that...I am worth something. But now I see, I will never be like that. Naruto...he have people that he wanted to fight for, he have people that treasures him because of who he is. But I don't. My family hate me for being weak. My brothers and sisters tease me because of my position in the clan. The whole clan wish I don't exist in the world. And even...even my own father find me in the way. I am the next leader of my clan, but everybody knows that I'm not worth it. Hyuga clan...do not need unworthy shinobis.

"Go!"

"But...but father..."Hinata

"You are in the way!"

"I..."Hinita

"You couldn't even beat you little sister Hanabi. Unless you could be ten times stronger than you are now, do not bother me again."

"..."Hinata

"You are a waste of my time!"

I'm...a waste of your time...? But father...I...

I see...My clan want me to be gone, because I can't give then what they wanted. That's why...that's why I must prove to them, that I am worth something! (Please automatically picture the Hinata in vol.5…with the white eyes...the creepy one...)

---------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi-the little daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, and also the sister of Hinata.


	3. Gone2 Hinata

2,  
Hinata

I could picture the me in other people's eyes...a big burden... They hate me. They hate me because they could only see my weaknesses. But...nobody is made of total weaknesses, all people have good things about them. There are good quality inside me. It just that...nobody have seen it yet, not even me. But It's there, I know it. It just need some one to find it and make it shine. And...since nobody cares about me, this "somebody" must be me. That's why it's hard. Even with my white eyes, I can't see anything about myself, at least not when my family's around me... I must leave...to find a place where nobody knows me, then I could improve myself. I'd become strong, and people would notice me instead of treating me like nothing.

I am worth something...I know that clearly myself, just... I need to prove that to other people.

Stood up quickly, I took out some cloth out of closet and put them inside a bag. I opened the window and jumped out without telling amyone. They won't notice that I'm gone untill tomorrow, that's because they always underestimate me, bet they don't think that I'd have the courage to leave by myself.

Runing inside the forest, I tried my best not to make big noises. I's fall already, but weather outside is not cold at all. Wind blow softly around me. I turned back to the direction of the villege, tear once again filled my eyes.

No... I souldn't cry...

I'm not sad... It's just that i'm afraid that everybody will forget me while I'm gone...even him...even the one I'm changing myself for...

Is it worth it? I ask myself. Try so hard to prove something that nobody is willing to believe. Maybe...

But if... If I don't prove it, he'd think I'm nothing too... I...just can't bear to look uncool in front of him! I'll become strong...I'll become someone! Then...then he will notice me, then...every body will notice me...

...I've already dicided. I won't quit and I won't run!

This time... I WILL WIN!

Next chapter will be all about GaarahohoSuch joy


	4. Gaara 1

Gaara

I could see from people's eyes, that they don't want me to be here...alive. Obviously,they'd rather have me dead in the battle.Then they could blame that failure on me...without upsetting me.

dead people don't get upset...they don't kill anyone. That's why my "families" worked so desperately to get me killed.

fears, hatreds...hiding in those distant eyes...make me want to take them all out.

They hate me, because I'm not a normal person... or rather--to them--not even a human. they fear me, because I can't control my desire to kill... Desire? No, it's a instinct...developed to help me survive. I don't have a choice but to be other people's killing machine.

They...the people...forced me to be killing machine...

"where...where do you think you are going?"

"Don't get in my way..."

I stared at them...and they avoided my eyes. Nobody is willing to go near me...

...I...lived in the bottom of the hell...

"Gaara...Don't...where are you going? the elders are getting really angry..." Temari said.

And I can bearly believe what this woman said...does she think I care about those old geezers for real? I turned starting to walk away...

"wait! Gaara..." she held up her hand as if she's going to grab me, but her hand froze the one inch away from me...

I know that she's scared to touch me...and it seems that she's ashamed of that, after all...a normal girl won't be afraid of her little brother. Though I don't blame her, at least she tried to understand me... but she failed--just like anybody else...

My sand...it not only protect me...but also keep me apart from others...

In my memory...there's only one person really accepted me. he said...he fight to protect people he loved.

To fight...because of people i loved, people i care about...people who love me...Does such person exist? Where can I find him...

Shit! Too much questions...maybe it's time to leave and find the answers.

Maybe...if I leave this villege...and those distant gazes,I would find...My reason for existance, and hopefully--how to love.

Temari looked at me sadly... If this is the so called "expression of pity", i hope it ends soon...before I lost my patient.

"Gaara..."

I turned...and disapeared in my sand...

"wait...wait!Gaara!"

(to be continued)


	5. gaara 2

Gaara part 2:

仆は　贵方がピンチの时は　いつてもあられますよ、前に　一度いたってしょ... 死ぬまだ贵方を护りで 。

——ロック·リー

I'll always be there when you are in danger, this is what I said when I first met you...I will protect you until I'm dead.——Rock Lee

One week have past since I left the village...i don't know where to go, maybe it's because I don't know what I should be looking for. But it doesn't matter now, any place is better than the sand village...I'm running away from there, as if i can run away from my past.

Past...? What past?

Why run? What do i want to avoid...?

I don't know when the surroundings have change--from the desert i grow up in to the deep green forest...I'm at the border of Konoha, inside the forest of death.

...chakra! i hide myself in the branches of trees, and from there i can see clearly.

A girl...using all her strength just to stand up straightly. Her eyes...colorless...

But it was not that what worries me...

It was blood...i smelled blood--no, "it" smelled blood...and now it's waking up...

DIE..."it" say, DIE DIE DIE...

The sand begins to move on its own. It will destroy that girl in one blink...i know this clearly because i have seen this too many times...

But not today...i can't let "it" control me anymore...

The sand went back slowly, but the sound of that gave out my position...

It'd be a bad move if i'm watching someone...but i'm not...

I jumped in front of her.

"you...you...you are..." she's scared, scared to death...that satisfied the monster inside of me, but it's not what i wanted...so what do i want?

"Gaara of the desert." I waited qietly for her reaction...

"...what..." She looked at me despairingly...

..OcO...

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

next chapter : the agreement between 2 seeker...what would Gaara do?

And...i know my chapters are short...and the updates are slow...and i'm slack off...

But, but...i can't help it!...i'm too lazy...


End file.
